A Pale Moon Rises Revised
by Da Evil BEAN
Summary: This is my new and improved story. It is a MarySue Legomance. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MARYSUES! Not a 10thWalker... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**_A Pale Moon Rises: _Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well it's me, the illustrious BEAN here with my new and improved story! If you're a first time reader, this story started as a really sappy Mary-Sue, and after 17 chapters I decided to re-write it all. So here it is. _Please _review, and I'll update quicker!**

**WARNING: This is a Mary-Sue Legomance._ DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM_! I see no reason for you to see this warning, read my story, and flame me for it being a Mary-Sue Legomance. It's _my _story, anyway.**

**My friends have asked my to direct all my lovely reviewers to their stories…**

**Elven Bunny and Butterfly Lion have great stories. I'm serious. Their stories are really funny :-). They do tend to update kinda slow… but be patient with them and please check them out. Please? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own M-E, never have, and never will.**

**-----**

In the late afternoon, when the sun has risen below trees and buildings, but still above the horizon to give light, things tend to look more grey than usual. In this grey light was found a girl of 18 pulling into an apartment complex. She stopped her car in front of Building C and got out. As she climbed the steps to the second floor lugging her backpack, she stumbled, catching her hair on the railing. Grunting, she tugged at the locks, but they stubbornly refused to be detached from the railing. With tears smarting in her eyes from the pain, she yanked her hair free, leaving a few light brown strands behind to signify the struggle.

She sighed and unlocked her door, throwing her backpack on the couch as she entered. The flashing light on her cell phone caught her attention. She walked over to the counter, picked it up, and looked at the screen. "1 Missed Call". She pressed a button and place the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is the Boston High office calling to inform Elerina Nicholson that her teacher marked her absent from 6th Period. A signed note from a parent-"

Elerina hung up and put the phone down. She had to go to work during 6th period.

The last time Elerina had seen either of her parents was ten years ago. They were being carried on stretchers out of their burning house. Her father, who she inherited everything in her appearance from, with his light brown hair darkened by smoke and soot, coughing and rasping as he was taken out of the collapsing building, his green eyes wrenched in pain. 

Her mother, her dear mother…

Elerina's thoughts were interrupted by her growling stomach. She kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen of her small apartment, and looked in the refrigerator for leftovers. There was Chinese food from night before last. 'That'll do,' she thought.

After eating some rice and chicken, she grabbed a fortune cookie that was sitting on the counter. After throwing the wrapper in the trash, she idly chewed on the stale cookie while reading the fortune.

"_Something beyond your wildest imagination will happen soon. Lucky Numbers: 4091989_"

'How interesting. The lucky numbers are my birthday. Maybe I'll get a raise tomorrow or something,' Elerina thought wryly. She had never believed in fortunes, and she didn't give this one any more thought than any other fortune she had received.

She put her dishes in the sink and sat on a stool, digging in her backpack for her homework. 'Spanish test tomorrow… gotta study.'

No sooner had Elerina opened her Spanish book when her sleeping head lay peacefully in its open pages.

-----

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" 

Elerina jumped at the noise and reached for her alarm. '6:30, dang it!' she thought as she grabbed her Spanish book and stuffed it in her back pack. 'Oh, let my teacher have canceled the quiz!' thought the girl as she went to the bathroom to brush her mussed hair.

Fifteen minutes later, when she was ready to go, she grabbed an apple and her keys and raced out the door with her backpack. She jumped into her car and started it. As she drove out of the apartment complex, for some reason the fortune from last night entered her head.

"_Something beyond your wildest imagination will happen soon._"

Suddenly Elerina slammed the breaks of her car as another car skidded across the road and rammed into the side of her car. There was a split second of extreme pain, and then she black out.

-----

**I know, it's short. But it's only the prologue. I promise to make the next chapters longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Pale Moon Rises: _Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm updating a lot quicker than my other story, because I have thought of whole new plot twists and interesting things that will happen to make it so much cooler! YAY FOR MORE ACTION!**

**Thank you amrawo, Lady ElfDragon, mis.mira, felicitousmomento, Akeryou, Utterclutter, and ChirikoFan! So many reviews for the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I had less than one tenth of Tolkien's genius-ness, then I would be content. But I don't. So obviously Middle-Earth and everything in it belongs to JRRT. Elerina belongs to me though. And Erulissë and Alassiel. And Míriel. Well, the character, not the name. Also her husband, and assorted other Elves that I made up. **

**

* * *

**

As Elerina slowly came to herself, she expected to see medics and nurses hovering over her in the hospital, and to feel like she'd broken every bone in her body. But instead, the girl saw blue sky and green trees, and she felt absolutely no pain, except that she was laying on some rocks. She got up and straightened her back, taking in her surroundings. The only things in site were trees, and more trees. No sign of the road, her car, or her back pack.

Elerina scratched her head, and started walking. What else was she supposed to do? If she stayed there, she might be found eventually. After she had died of starvation and dehydration.

Wherever she was, the girl noted that everything was absolutely beautiful. The trees, the grass, the sky, everything. She walked for maybe an hour, and as she started to feel the warm sun and lack of water take affect on her, she saw the trees thinning. She cautiously stepped forward, and looked out beyond where the trees broke.

In front of her was a beautiful meadow of wild flowers. There were flowers of every shade of every color imaginable. She took in a quick breath and the immense beauty of it all. It looked to her like a giant natural mosaic, stretching as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly a dark head bobbed out of the long grass. A child of about twelve was skipping in her direction with a basket overflowing with the colorful flowers. She was too far away for Elerina to see her very well, but she had long, dark hair that flowed behind her gracefully as she came towards Elerina. She was wearing a light green dress and had flowers woven into her hair. Another head popped up a short ways behind her and called out.

"Lissë, what are you doing? Come back here!"

"What's wrong, Lassi? It's just a girl," the child who had been coming towards Elerina replied. She stopped skipping and looked behind her at her companion. Elerina smiled to herself and stepped out of the trees. They were harmless little girls. Maybe she could find out where in the world she was.

"Excuse me? I'm kind of lost. Could you tell me where I am?" she called to the two girls who were conversing in hushed tones. They looked up, and the first one started again to walk towards Elerina, the other close behind.

"My name is Erulissë, and this is my sister Alassiel. We-" she was cut off by the second girl.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't give our names out to strangers, you half-wit!" the other reprimanded her sharply.

"Don't call me a half-wit, and stop bossing me around! I can do whatever I want," the first replied haughtily.

"Oh no you can't. I'm older than you, so you have to do what I say!" said the second, her hands on her hips.

"You're only older by three minutes, and Mother's not here! So what are you going to do about it?"

As the two children bickered with each other, Elerina watched on in silence. She was captured by the beauty the two possessed, while still being so young. Their hair was long and silky, their dresses of beautiful material and color, and their features fine and smooth. Elerina also noted that they were completely identical, except for their eye color and their dress color. The first one, who had said her name was Erulissë, had bright green eyes, and wore the light green dress, while the second, who Erulissë had said was Alassiel, had bright blue, and wore a light blue dress. Their eyes glared and looked surprisingly fierce as they continued bickering.

The older girl snapped to her senses and attempted to butt into the two girls' argument.

"Um, hello? I'm still here. Look, I don't know where I am, and I don't think it matters if I have your names or not. I just would like to know where I am and where the nearest gas station is." Elerina looked expectantly from girl to girl, awaiting the answer.

"Well, you're obviously not from around here, judging by your garments. What are those, anyway?" asked Alassiel. Elerina looked down at her jeans and t-shirt, and then at the two girls' gowns.

"This is what I always wear," she offered weakly.

"Well we're outside of Rivendell. And I have no idea what a gas station is. Maybe you should come with us and talk to our mother," replied Erulissë.

"Wait, wait. Rivendell? Like in Middle-Earth?" the older girl scoffed. "Okay, I really would rather you not play any games with me. I need to get to school."

"We _are _outside of Rivendell. And of course we're in Middle-Earth. Where else would we be?" Alassiel looked at Elerina strangely. "Lissë, I think she's been out in the sun too long. We should take her to Mother."

"I haven't been out in the sun too long," Elerina protested. "But seeing your mother might be a good thing."

Erulissë and Alassiel looked at her for a moment, and then simultaneously turned around and started walked across the field. Elerina waited a moment, then followed. After a while she was beginning to think the field was endless, when out of nowhere a beautiful stone city immerged out of the trees.

The stone looked white as it shone in the sun. There were carvings on every wall and over every arched doorway, and there were many. It was breathtaking, and Elerina paused in her walk for a moment to take it all in. It set an life-long impression on the girl, it's massive beauty and majesty. It was enormous, and looked majestic enough to be fit for high kings, yet in a way it looked small and welcoming, like how a warm fire in a humble cottage does after a long cold journey.

The two children, noticing her pause, watched her as she stood in awe and smiled proudly. Erulissë touched the older girl's arm and Elerina quickly looked down at her and continued to follow. She looked around and saw other people, all very beautiful. Everyone had long hair, including the males. The men were very handsome and had smooth, almost feminine features and wore breeches, shirts, and cloaks. The women were all very beautiful, and wore the same kind of long flowing gowns that the two children did.

They passed through arched doorway after arched doorway, and Elerina had no idea how the girls knew their way through such an immense place. They stopped in front of one of the buildings and Alassiel opened the wooden door slowly. A maid was inside, making one of the beds. The maid looked up and Alassiel opened the door wider.

"Saerwen, do you know where Mama is?" Alassiel asked. The older girl peered into the room. It was beautiful, as everything here was, with carvings along the walls and on the ceiling. There were three beds, one large and two small. Elerina guessed that this was where the twins lived, or were staying, if they didn't live here.

"You mother and father are with Lord Elrond in the east garden. Your uncle is with them as well," replied the old maid. Elerina looked at her strangely at the mention of "Lord Elrond", but said nothing.

"All right. Thank you." The girl shut the door and they continued down on of the many streets. They took many different turns and finally ended up near some kind of garden, with green paths running through the trees, bushes, flowers, and fountains.

"How can you find your way around this place?" Elerina asked, almost breathless after their quick pace.

"Practice," the two said together.

"We are here often," Erulissë added. They took the closest garden path and wove through the beautiful garden until, as they rounded another corner, they came upon four figures standing next to a fountain. One was tall, and had a lordly appearance to him. Two stood next to him, a man and a woman, both with dark hair. The man looked very much like the two children. Another, who looked a little like the woman, but not much, had golden hair. His arms were crossed and he looked around, bored.

"Mama, we found this girl in the field. Says she's lost," Alassiel chimed as they approached the group.

"Oh, really? Hello my dear. From where do you come?" asked the woman.

"I'm from Boston, which is what this place should be, because it is entirely impossible I sprouted wings and flew away to somewhere else while I was knocked out. This place is lovely, but I need to know where the nearest gas station is so I can use the phone to get to school," Elerina replied.

"We can't understand a word she says. Maybe she's been in the sun too long," Erulissë whispered. The man with the gold hair smirked and sniffed haughtily.

"You do look as if you are not from here. I know of no Boston. This is Rivendell," the dark-haired man, who she suspected to be the children's father, commented.

"Perhaps you are a spy? We can not be too careful who we let into Rivendell in this time of evil," said the tall, lordly looking man.

"A spy? For who? Look, I just need to get to a phone," Elerina said again, getting annoyed.

"The girl talks nonsense," the golden-haired man scoffed. Elerina glared at him but made no comment.

"Peace, Legolas," the lordly one said to him.

"Legolas? You all are mad! You think this is Middle-Earth!" Elerina cried.

"It is," replied the children's father.

"I think it's _you_ who is mad, girl," put in "Legolas".

"Erulissë, Alassiel, why don't you two go and help Saerwen with her duties. Go on," their mother said to the two girls. They nodded silently and quickly left.

"Child, you must be sick. You should lay down and get some rest. Lord Elrond, is there an extra room she can stay in?" the twins' father asked.

"I am _not _sick. I'm tired of being messed around with. I _need _to get to a phone!" the girl protested.

"Míriel, why don't you take her to your room. She'll be all right after you get some rest," "Lord Elrond" said. Elerina saw the one they called Legolas smirking haughtily at her. 'I am _not_ mad,' she thought.

"But-" she protested, but Míriel took her arm and led her away. Elerina decided to give in, for now at least. She _was _tired after all. As they left, she heard Elrond speaking harshly to Legolas.

"You mustn't be so haughty all the time. Strange or not, she is a guest of Rivendell. I don't want a bad reputation for this place."

* * *

**Lookie! I _can_ actually write long-ish chapters! Yay for me!**

**Review? Please -big grin-**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Pale Moon Rises_: Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm really, really, really, really sorry this update took so long. I know I promised quicker updates, and they will be quicker. I've just been kinda busy and not really thinking about my story and being "un-inspired" and all that so um… yeah. Sorry again! Please review and I will update quicker I _promise_!**

**Thanks muchly to Elven Bunny and Butterfly Lion, mis.mira, amrawo, Akeryou, LadyElfDragon, felicitousmomento, and White Blossom of Gondor. I heart reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will**

**

* * *

**

The streets wound by in their confusing spider web, as did Elerina's thoughts. She was tired and hungry, and these people wouldn't believe her. They all thought this was Middle-Earth. But what if it was? What then? Middle-Earth was fictional, so that would make Elerina a fictional character too, right?

But what was she talking about, this couldn't be Middle-Earth. The dictionary definition of the word _fictional _is: _An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented. _That was just it. It was entirely impossible.

The woman who Elerina was following suddenly spoke. "My name is Míriel. My daughters, Erulissë and Alassiel, were the ones who brought you here." Elerina didn't reply for a moment.

"My name is Elerina." The woman nodded and walked up to one of the small houses. If Elerina had been less tired she would have noticed that it was the same one Erulissë and Alassiel brought her to a little while ago, but to her sleep filled mind they all looked the same.

"You may stay here and rest until your mind is clear. Then we can discuss getting you back to your home," the woman smiled kindly at her. "I assume you don't have any other clothes to change into?" When the younger girl nodded absentmindedly, Míriel walked over to one of the three chest-of-drawers and pulled out a thin, loose sleeping gown. She handed it to Elerina and pointed to a door on the other side of the dwelling. "There is a room you can change in."

The girl silently nodded her thanks and went into the room Míriel had indicated. When she had dressed, she came out and awkwardly stood at the door holding her folded clothes, imagining that she looked amusing in the loose, too-large sleeping gown. The older woman was sitting in a chair embroidering a dress. "You may put your clothes on this table and lay down in that bed," she offered. Still feeling extremely shy and awkward, Elerina did as was bidden and slipped beneath the covers of the bed. She looked for a moment at Míriel, who continues to sit and embroider. "Just forget I'm here, child. I won't make a sound. Just sleep."

And Elerina did just that.

* * *

She did just that until almost mid-afternoon. As she awoke and looked around, Elerina saw that Míriel had gone, leaving the room empty. "Oh, what fun," she mumbled to herself sourly as she slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the table and changed. After making the bed so it looked somewhat presentable and laying the bed clothes on top of it, she ventured a look outside.

There weren't as many people around as there had been in the morning, and she sighed, not wanting to wander around an unfamiliar place alone. '_I seem to be doing a lot of sighing…_' she thought wryly. She was looking down one of the paths when a familiar face met her. It was Míriel's husband, being dragged on by Erulissë and Alassiel.

"Look, Father. She's awake!" one of the twins was saying.

"Hello, Elerina!" said the other. '_They look so much alike. I couldn't tell them apart for the life of me_,' she thought. She smiled half-heartedly at them and looked at their father.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you," was all he said. His words were not unkind, and he smiled at her, but something about the way he said the phrase, and the way everyone else said anything to her, made her feel just a bit unwelcome. Noticing her uncomfortable appearance, the man spoke to her again. "I apologize for the lack of hospitality, but Lord Elrond can never be too sure who is friend or foe in this time of evil. I hope you will forgive us."

"Um, yeah, no problem," Elerina replied. One of the twins was walking backwards next to her father, looking at the girl.

"Your clothes are funny."

"Erulissë, don't be so rude!" Alassiel scolded her.

"What? They are, and you can't lie and say they aren't."

"I didn't say they weren't, but be polite for Eru's sake!"

"Girls, please stop arguing. Erulissë, be more polite to Elerina. Alassiel, do not correct your sister. That's my and your mother's job," their father reprimanded. A mumbled "Yes, father," was heard from the two. Elerina disguised a giggle with a cough.

They came upon another stone archway (there had been a lot of them) and entered into a kind of sitting room, with small circular tables and comfortable chairs. There were trays of steaming liquid next to each table. "This is the tea house, where everyone comes when they want to talk and drink tea," said one of the twins.

"You mean like a coffee shop?" asked Elerina.

"Um, it could be I guess, but what's coffee?" asked the other twin.

"Nevermind."

They came in front of a table near one of the side walls where Elrond was sitting with a few others. _I may not be dumb enough to believe them, but these people have done a good job of pretending that this is Middle-Earth. At least they all look and act like Elves_.

"Ah, Thorontur, I see that you've brought the girl. Thank you. Now your wife was here a few minutes ago, and she said that she needed your daughters in the kitchen," Elrond said after looking up from his conversation. Erulissë and Alassiel groaned loudly, and their father pinched them for bad behavior in front of Elrond. He nodded his leave to the Lord and Elerina before taking the two girls out.

"If you'll excuse me please," Lord Elrond said to his companions. He stood up and motioned Elerina outside. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Elerina nodded and fell in step a little behind him. "What is your name?"

"Elerina Nicholson," she replied shortly.

"Where are you from and how did you come here?"

"I'm from Boston, Massachusetts, and all I know is some jerk hit my car when I was pulling out of the apartments and I woke up in the woods over there," she replied again, motioning in no particular direction. Elrond stopped and looked at her curiously, his hands folded behind his back.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, but what in Eru's name did you just say?" he said, and Elerina almost saw a twitch on his lips.

"See, there you go again. You all are obsessed with your little fantasy that this is Middle-Earth! This is _not _Middle-Earth, and sorry to brake it to you, but it never will be. Middle-Earth is a world that came out of some dead guy's brain! No offence to the genius Tolkien, by all means," Elerina burst out. The curious look on Elrond's normally solemn features deepened.

"All right then. What I'm really trying to say is: How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, shrugging off the girl's previous outburst.

"Um, I dunno. What is there not to trust?" she asked as she attempted her best innocent look. It didn't work quite as planned. "Look, as long as you strange people are going to keep up this whole thing about it being Middle-Earth, do you think I could get a job somewhere? I don't have any money. It's all at my apartment."

After a moment Elrond spoke again. "There are more important things going on here during this time. For now, if you wish to stay, you may work as a maid. Cleaning, helping in the kitchen, and the like. I'll have to stay with Míriel, so you do not get lost."

"Thank you, sir."

_A maid. Joy to the world._

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but if I kept going it would be too long. Thank you for your patience, and please review! It will make me happy! Really! Please? Well… yeah. Oh yeah, and I don't really know a lot about Rivendell daily life, so I'm sort of making it up a little.**

_**Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë,**_

**The illustrious and most evil BEAN**


End file.
